


i know all what i do.

by nobodysdarlin



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Headcanon, Love, M/M, Movie Night, Relationship(s), fucking rooney mara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12440586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodysdarlin/pseuds/nobodysdarlin
Summary: a little movie night, a little insecurity, a little love. i've missed these two.





	i know all what i do.

Juice was laying down on the couch, arms hugging a pillow, struggling to stay awake through the end of "Girl With The Dragon Tattoo." He'd worn out the DVD a long time ago, claiming he loved the soundtrack, but Chibs knew he was sweet on Rooney Mara's character.

"She's just such a badass." Juice mumbled out loud, lips sticky with sleep.

"She's outta yer league, lovey." Chibs chimed in from the kitchen, where he was wiping down the counters. He pushed his glasses up and peered over into the living room. Seeing that crumpled body slowly rising and falling in heavy breaths made him laugh a little to himself. He hadn't seen Juice so dead tired in all their time together. He'd been doing back to back scouting runs for the club on top of rewiring almost the entire house on his off days.

"Fuck you, she'd love me." He yawned out, shooting a glare over the armrest of the couch, side-eyeing Chibs across the screen-lit room.

"You missin' all that in your life Juicy?" Chibs laughed out, feigning a hurt expression. He walked over to the couch and leaned over from behind it, kissing Juice hard on the cheek and patting his side.  
"Let's get you in bed, aye? I can't carry you up if you fall asleep out here."

Chibs reached over to pull him up, struggling over the dead-weight of a tired Juice. He abandoned the attempt to pull him up from behind and moved to the front of the couch to try again. He kneeled down on the floor, assessing the weight in front of him against the age of his back, trying to determine how long he'd be out of commission if he pulled a mussel trying to get Juice up. Juice stretched out and contracted back into the fetal position in front of him, eyes opening up a bit more and staring at Chibs.

"Just let me sleep here. I'll be fine. _Love-vie._ " He said, bitingly, turning over to face the back of the couch, wiggling his body deeper in the seam between the cushions.

Ah, there's the raw nerve, Chibs thought to himself. They'd been doing this for years now, yet somehow, women (even fictional ones) still came between them. Juice carried jealousy in him like a raw wound that would heal if would only stop picking at it. Juice could admire and drool over any and all that crossed his path, but bristled at Chibs making comments about other women- even if he's joking.

"Don' be that way. I'm only pickin' at you love." Chibs softened, reaching out to run his fingers over Juice's shoulder, hoping this wasn't going to turn into an argument fueled by jealousy and sleep deprivation. Juice didn't respond, he just curled tighter into himself and adjusted his head on the couch, signaling he wasn't that upset, but tired more than anything. Chibs scooted against him up on the couch, taking the opportunity to get close to Juice for a while if he was going to spending the night in their bed alone. He gripped him tightly over the shoulder, pulling himself closer in and immediately feeling the sleep-warmth Juice always managed to produce. Boy burned like a furnace when he slept, and was mostly the reason their comforter ended up on the floor by morniing as Chibs usually had to kick it off himself by 2am or die of heat exhaustion.

"Did you have a good day, then?" Chibs asked, knowing the conversation would ease Juice back to sleep and help himself unwind a little.

"Mhm," he responded "You?"

"I did, aye. I'm still working on that order from that accident. Car's almost done though. Just as well."

"Good." Juice smiled. He'd found a project car at auction a few months back and Chibs had been working on it in his down time. It was a passion project for sure but it kept him on the lighter side of the winter blues. They stayed curled up awhile longer until Juice could feel Chib's start to breathe deeper and slightly louder.

"Get up big man, you're falling asleep." Juice said.

"Aye alright, I'm going..." he yawned out, stretching one last time.

"Good night, love you."

"Night."Chibs said, kissing below the ear, rubbing his beard along his neck roughly before his kissed him again.

"Don't even think about it." Juice said, "I'm tired."

"Aye don't flatter yourself, cheeky! It was just good night." Chibs yawned again, laughing, this time bringing his whole body closer to Juice and licking below his ear with a long, broad stroke, ending with a hard bite.

"Chibby, don't start." Juice whined, cracking a smile despite himself. "I'm really tired."

Chibs didn't say anything, he just continued to suck and graze his teeth against Juice's neck, mouth hovering over his ear, breathing warmly against him as he knew this made Juice hold his breath every time, anticipating the next move. Juice arched against him, stretching his body out, mirroring the movement of Chibs' mouth, moving slowly and deliberate. Juice's neck was slick and red and warm from the scratchiness of Chibs' facial hair. His skin felt hot, burning even, but in no way slowing down his pulse or stiffness of his body.

All of a sudden his neck was cold, body no longer pushed hard against the couch.

"Really? You gonna leave me like that?" Juice said, turning to look up at Chibs, who was grinning madly, arms crossed and biting his tongue in a smirk.

"Guess you'll have to come to bed then if you don't want to be left, aye lovey?" He said, stretching upwards, gray shirt riding up to expose a hard-on straining against his jeans. Chibs left the room, chuckling slightly. Juice sat there on the couch, incredulous to what had just happened.

"You fucking asshole. I fucking love you." He said out loud, before dragging himself up off the couch and heading to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Jack Garrat, "I know all what I do"
> 
>  
> 
> If I ever give you  
> Hurt or disdain  
> Fault me for distraction  
> Fault me for your shame  
> For I know, I know all what I do  
> I know, I know all what I do  
> If I ever leave you  
> Your eyes will remain  
> The sweet discomfort  
> In which I could lay  
> But if I could hold you  
> All I would say  
> is I know, I know all what I do  
> I know, I know all what I do  
> I know, I know all what I do


End file.
